the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Narvaezan fiends
Medium Outsider (Chaotic, Evil, Extraplanar, Incorporeal) Hit Dice: 6d8+12 (39 hp) Initiative: +4 Speed: Fly 60 ft. (perfect) AC: 17 (+4 Dex, +3 deflection), touch 17, flat-footed 13 Base Attack/Grapple: +6/– Attack: Claw +10 melee (1d6) Full Attack: 4 claws +10 melee (1d6) and bite +5 melee (1d8) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Spell-like abilities Special Qualities: Darkvision 60 ft., daylight powerlessness, flesh-ripping claws, incorporeal traits, see in darkness, telepathy 100 ft. Saves: Fort +7, Ref +9, Will +6 Abilities: Str – , Dex 19, Con 14, Int 14, Wis 13, Cha 16 Skills: Bluff +12, Concentration +11, Hide +23, Intimidate +12, Knowledge (local – Narvaez +11, the planes +11), Listen +12, Search +11, Sense Motive +10, Spot +12 Feats: Alertness, Combat Reflexes, Flyby Attack Climate/Terrain: Lower Planes (Carceri) Organization: Solitary or pair Challenge Rating: 6 Treasure: None Alignment: Always chaotic evil Advancement: 7-12 HD (Medium); 13-15 HD (Large) Level Adjustment: +3 This creature of half shadow and half substance displays twisted features, with dark horns and squirming shadows behind it. These shadows alternately appear as a billowing cloak or large bat wings. The fiend’s strangely proportioned arms hang almost to its knees, ending in large claws. The most frightening aspect of its appearance is its burning black-green eyes. These immaterial entities are mutated varieties of true shadow fiends that were originally attracted to the Prime Material barony called Narvaez by the negative emotions generated by religious persecution. The fiends fed off the fears, paranoia, and destructive thoughts of inquisitors, while their very existence fueled the inquisitors’ burning desire to stamp out evil and root out heresy. Wrapped in holy zeal, the inquisitors caused more fear and paranoia, utterly delighting the fiends. Unlike their more developed Lower-planar kin, the Narvaezan fiends do not engage in soul-gem trade. Their major impact is social, tearing apart the normally strong religious underpinnings of Narvaez. They tempt the people of Narvaez into compromising situations, and appear before the inquisitors, tormenting them with lies. The fiends care nothing about the chaos they cause to the; it is simply their food supply. The Narvaezan fiend is about 6 ft. tall, and virtually weightless. It communicates telepathically, and can choose to make its “voice” sound like an enticing whisper or a raspy screech. COMBAT A Narvaezan fiend prefers a stealthy approach, pouncing on a victim from behind. It generally dislikes direct combat, and is more effective acting unseen. Daylight Powerlessness (Ex): Narvaezan fiends are utterly powerless in natural sunlight (not merely a daylight spell) and flee from it. In such conditions, the fiend suffers a -4 enhancement penalty on attack rolls, damage rolls, AC, saving throws, skill checks, and ability checks. During the day, it usually shelters in the shadows of Narvaezan alleyways and buildings. Flesh-Ripping Claws (Su): When a Narvaezan fiend’s claws touch flesh, they become partially corporeal, allowing the creature to physically claw, rake, and even grapple its corporeal opponents while retaining the normal benefits of its incorporeal state. The claw and rake attacks are still considered touch attacks. Creatures attempting to grapple the fiend can only attempt to escape the grapple – they are unable to pin or deal damage in the grapple. Incorporeal Traits: Cannot be harmed by nonmagical weapons, and has a 50% chance to ignore any damage from any corporeal source (including magical weapons), except for force effects or attacks made with ghost touch weapons. Can pass through solid objects, but not force effects, at will. Its natural attacks ignore natural armor, armor, and shields, but deflection bonuses and force effects work normally against them. Always moves silently and cannot be heard with Listen checks if it doesn't wish to be. See in Darkness (Su): Narvaezan fiends can see perfectly in darkness of any kind, even that created by a deeper darkness spell. Spell-Like Abilities: 3/day – bestow curse (DC 17), enthrall (DC 15), fear (DC 17); 1/day – suggestion (DC 16). Caster level 6th. The save DCs are Charisma-based. Telepathy: A Narvaezan fiend can speak with any creature within 100 ft. that has a language. Skills: A Narvaezan fiend has a +10 racial bonus on Hide checks. NARVAEZAN FIEND LAIRS Several Narvaezan fiends working together can create small demiplane lairs from shadow substance, usually about 1,000 square feet in diameter. The entrances are shadowy portals usually hidden in alleys or other dark places. The demiplane itself is filled with dark mist and shadows that automatically confuse any non-fiend on entry (as confusion spell, Will DC 16 negates, caster level 10th). Distances also seem out of proportion, and all doors are hidden. Inside their shadow-lair, the fiends can manipulate shadow and mist to create illusions as needed. Not incredibly detailed, these illusions usually appear along the peripheral vision and can be extremely distracting (as silent image spell, Will DC 11 negates, caster level 10th). If all the fiends that took part in creating the demiplane lair are killed, the lair immediately begins to dissipate. Anyone still inside has five rounds to vacate or be spilled out into a randomly determined plane. Category:Outsiders